


Other Family

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace brings a boy by to meet Danno and Uncle Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  The Heroes of Olympus Book Two: The Son of Neptune By Rick Riordan  
> Last line - _”Let me introduce you to my_ other _family.”_  
>  (This is not beta read)

Danny opened the door with a small smile, then stepped back letting the cute young couple in.

”Let me introduce you to my _other_ family.” Grace laughed as she said the words to the boy she had brought over to meet them.

Steve closed the door behind the teens. He arched a brow at his partner and mentally braced himself.

The boy smiled as well. He looked decent, well groomed more on the side of _I’m trying to impress your dads_ than _this is my every day look_.

“Your _other_ family? What? We don’t rate up there with your mother and Step-Stan?” Danny crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating to his fifteen year old daughter’s new boyfriend.

“Dannnnnnoooooo.”

McGarrett leaned forward, extended his hand to the young man. “Hi, I’m Step-Steve.”

“You think I should be honored by what you said?”

“It’s the way that Tyler’s mother introduced her and her wife when I met them last week. She thinks it’s funny. That’s all I was saying.” Grace’s arms flew through the air while she talked, it happened more and more as she got older.

The boy nervously shook the proffered hand. “It’s an honor to meet you sir. Grace had told me a lot about you and her father.”

“So what I’m getting from this is that you’ve met this boy’s father, and his mother. And he has been introduced to your mother. I know that because that is how I found out that you were even dating someone. And what? Steve and I are the bottom of the list? In the pecking order of parents we’re number four?”

“Really?” Steve held firm. “Did she tell you that I was a Navy SEAL? And that I can kill you seventeen different ways without letting go of your hand?”

“I met Tyler’s father when he drove us to the dance two weeks ago when _you couldn’t_. And then Mom wanted to meet him, and then his mother invited me for Tyler’s birthday dinner there! There are too many parents, Danno! Besides, I knew that you and Uncle Steve would be the toughest set!”

“Um… No, no sir. She didn’t mention that. Grace said that you were both on the Five-0 task force and that you make her father happy.” The kid looked more than nervous, but his voice never faltered.

“If we’re tough it’s only because we care. I have a difficult time believing that you mother didn’t grill him. I certainly was grilled by your grandmother!”

“It’s nice of her to say so, I like to think that I make Danny happy. But I’m also wondering why she wouldn’t have told you that I’m skilled at torture techniques. Why do you think that is, Ty? Can I call you Ty?” Steve put an arm over the kids shoulder and lead him toward the back yard.

“Maybe mom has a little more faith in me. Maybe she trusts me!”

“It’s actually Tyler, sir.” The kid furtively glanced back to where his date was arguing with her dad and decidedly not walking in the direction of the man who probably knew how to dispose of a body.

“ _I_ have faith! _I_ trust you. _You!_ I don’t know this kid! You should be grateful that we are the tough ones. You should be happy to have tough parents that won’t let handsy little creepy boys spend time with you!”

“Well, _Ty_ , let me ask you, man to man: What are your intentions toward Grace?”

“Handsy creepy boys don’t come over to meet your two cop dads!” Grace’s arms flew up in the air and she stomped through the house toward Steve and Tyler.

“Well, sir, I’d like to get to know her better. I can see what traits she gets from all of her parents. Grace and I have only been on a couple of dates, and it’s really too early-”

Steve interrupted him. “That’s the answer you gave to Rachel and Stan when they asked. It’s good, but I can tell you rehearsed it. Change it up when her father asks you.”

Danny had to admit that she had a point. The creepy boys didn’t want to impress you so much that after meeting your perfectly respectable mother and stepfather they would go out of their way to meet your taskforce running gay dads. And he did keep calling Steve _Sir_ , Danny liked that. Liked it a lot.

“You know what, Ty?” Steve hugged the boy a little closer. “Let me take you out to Danno’s new Camaro. We just loaded up the trunk-”

“STEVE!” Both of the Williams’ called out the warning.


End file.
